A computing device trying to connect to a wireless network may connect to the wireless network via a set of available access points for that wireless network. An access point may be a computing device that allows a requesting computing device to connect to the wireless network using a well-known standard (e.g., an IEEE standard). Each access point to the wireless network may use a respective channel broadcasting a unique frequency to communicate with computing devices. As such, a computing device attempting to connect to a wireless network may attempt to connect to the wireless network via an access point on a channel that broadcasts the particular frequency of the access point.